A Happy Family Reunion/Meeting Goliath and his Clan/Only one night left
Here is how A Happy Family Reunion, Meeting Goliath and his Clan and Only one night left goes in Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. Princess Yuna: Look! Mama! Papa! Snowdrop: Luna! Hiro! Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! (hugs her daughters) Princess Yuna: We've missed you! Snowdrop: Our friends are here too! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Mom! Daddy! Princess Twila: Mommy! Daddy! Twilight! Nyx: Twilight! Flash! Twilight Sparkle: Lilly! Twila! Nyx! (hugged her daughters) Flash Sentry: We were beginning to worry! Human Twilight Sparkle: We've missed you two so much! Princess Twila: We missed you too! Princess Cadance: Skyla! Sweetie! Mommy's Here! Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! Shining Armor: We've missed you, Skyla! Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Blue Star: Rainbow Dash! Sunbeam: Mommy! Daddy! Quaker: Aunt Rainbow Dash! Uncle Lightning! Rainbow Dash: We've missed you all so much! Lightning Storm: We're sure glad to see you! Human Rainbow Dash: Great to see you squirts again! Arachna: Mommy! Dragonsly: Daddy! Flutterhsy! Fluttershy: Oh, Arachna! Dragonsly! My darlings! Humblebee: We've missed you! Human Fluttershy: I thought we never see you two again! Emerald: Mommy! Daddy! Rarity! Game Player and Game Facer: Aunt Rarity! Uncle Spike! Rarity: Emerald! Darling! Game Player! Game Facer! Spike: We've missed you three! Human Rarity: We all are! Brownie: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Pinkie Pie! Red Beret: Mom! Dad! Pinkie Pie! Hoof Trooper: Boys! Pinkie Pie: We sure are happy to see you two! Human Pinkie Pie: You and me both, Pony Me! Golden Apple: Mama! Daddy! Applejack! Willow Apple and Apple Feather: Auntie Applejack! Applejack: We've missed ya gals! Copper: You were our brave brave filly! Human Applejack: I knew we'd see y'all again! Hurricane Cloud: Mom! Dad! Soarin: Hurricane Cloud! Spitfire: Great to see ya, Sport! Princess Jubilee: Mom! Daddy! Trixie! Trixie: Jubilee! My Sweet Heart! Prince Blueblood: We sure miss you! Human Trixie: Good to see you again, Jubilee! Zeñorita Cebra: Mama! Papa! Zecora: My Dearest, Zeñorita Cebra! We've missed you, My little Zebra! Victor: Cómo estás? Indigo Marble: Mom! Dad! Maud Pie: (embraced her daughter) Indigo, We've missed you so much! Cheese Sandwich: Great to see you, Sweetie! Birthday Bash: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! (hugged his parents) Party Favor: Great to see you, Son! Sugar Belle: We've missed you! Midnight Sapphire: Mommy! Daddy! Night Glider: Midnight! Double Diamond: (as he and his wife hugged their daughter) We're so glad you're safe! Thomas: Edmond! Lady: Our son! Prince Edmond: Mom! Dad! Josephine: Mommy! Daddy! Edward: Josephine! Emily: Sweetheart! Judy: Daddy! Mommy! Henry: Judy! Flora: We're so happy to see you! Roger: Mom! Dad! Gordon: Hey, Roger! Belle: Great to see you! James: Eliza! Molly: Sweetie! Eliza: Mommy! Daddy! Daffodil: Mom! Dad! Percy: Daffodil! Rosie: We've missed you! Toby: Joshua! Mavis: Katrina! Joshua: Mom! Dad! Katrina: We've missed you! Angus and Fergus: Mom! Dad! Donald: Angus! Douglas: Fergus! Pip: We've missed you two so much! Emma: I thought we never see you again! Orlean: Mommy! Daddy! Oliver: Orlean! Annie: We've missed you, Darling! Toad: Miss Polly! Clarabel: We've missed! Polly: I've missed you too, Mom and Dad! Prince Isamu: (embraces her big sisters) Princess Luna: That's right, Isamu, It's your big sisters. Princess Celestia: Indy, Anna, Look, Your big cousins are here. Prince Indy: (embraces his big cousins) Princess Anna: (embraces her big cousins) Human Sunset Shimmer: Look who's here, Yuna? Prince Derek: Good to see you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Prince Derek! Princess Odette! Alise! Alise: Hi, Yuna! Princess Odette: It's good to see you again! Titanic: They've come to Gargoy for hospitality. Princess Yuna: Princess Titanic! Olympic: We've come to support you, Princess Yuna! Britannic: Including all of your friends! Titanic II: And your Company! Snowdrop: And Queen Olympic, Empress Titanic II and Duchess Britannic! Prince Edmond: What are you doing here? Titanic: We all have come to support you and Princess Yuna, Prince Edmond. Princess Yuna: We're all together again. That night, They've reached the mansion at Gargoy. Thomas: Well, here we are. Titanic: Is this the mansion? Thomas: Sure. It was once were Lady and I had our Ceremony so that we'd rule Orionis. Lady: And that, Edmond is before we found the Rainbow Stone in the mountain. Ishani: (rubs her belly) I hope that our baby will be born safe from any harm. Britannic: You'll do just fine, Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: How'd you know about medical care, Britannic? Britannic: I was the HMHS Britannic ship long ago. Nyx: John Smith and Cassim. We're so glad to see you guys again. John Smith: I heard that Yuna and Dusty saved Canterlot from the Jester. Princess Yuna: You have? Cassim: Yes, Princess Yuna. And we've come to give our support to you as well. Dog Spike: That's great to hear. Olympic: Be careful. Malefor is very dangerous. Titanic: He'll stop at nothing to destroy all that is good. Princess Yuna: We have but one more night before the full moon. Princess Luna: (humming "Beautiful Dreamer" softly to Isamu) Prince Isamu: (sleeping) Princess Luna: Snowdrop, Yuna, Remember, You have one more night. Get's some sleep. Snowdrop: Yes, Luna. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Then, Goliath and his clan came out as stones and as warriors. Princess Yuna: Goliath, Elisa, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, Angela! Am I glad to see you guys! Goliath: It is good to see you again, Princess Yuna. Angela: We've missed you. Brooklyn: Bronx missed you too. Bronx: (barks and tackled Yuna and started licking her) Princess Yuna: (laughs) Okay, Bronx! I missed you too, Boy! Later, Dusty was getting to concern for Ishani and their baby's safety. Broadway: What's up with Dusty? Hudson: I think it's best we'd give the lad some time alone. Dusty Crophopper: That's okay, Hudson. I don't mind some company for a bit. I was just thinking about Ishani and the baby. Brooklyn: I'm sure they'll be okay, Dusty. Prince Derek: Brooklyn's right, Dusty. Ishani will be okay. Princess Odette: Just keep your hopes up for her and the baby. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Derek. Thanks, Odette. Alise: Here, Dusty. I've made a flower necklace for you and Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: That's really sweet of you, Alise. Thank you. Alise: You're welcome. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225